My Supermarket Angel
by morikomizuki
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if all of your favorite Twilight couples met as little kids? If you've ever wanted to read about that adorable pre-K romance, here it is!
1. My Supermarket Angel

"Renee!" my mother Esme exclaimed, increasing her pace and pushing the shopping cart faster down the isle to catch up with the petite woman. We were at Fresh Market and mother had obviously ran into someone she knew.

This "Renee" person turned around and beamed when she saw Esme. She was very elfin in her features, short and lightly curved. She had high cheek-bones and a pointed chin that balanced out her angled brown bob perfectly. She smiled, showing rows of pearl white teeth, and turned to face us, pushing her cart a few steps back so that she was standing beside mum.

That's when I first saw her.

Small pale hands clutched at Renee's hip from behind. I took a step away from Esme to see who was hiding behind Renee, as any curious 6-year-old would do. The diminutive fingers tightened around Renee's waist and from behind appeared the most sublime chocolate eyes I have ever seen, wide with curiosity. Silky chestnut hair fell from her crown, creating a river of glossy locks that flowed to her mother's knee. This angel stepped out from behind Renee, revealing a small button nose and full scarlet lips. She was clad in an ebony leotard and Tu-Tu with black and white tights and violet ballet shoes. She couldn't have weighed more than a piece of paper, my breathing became placid so as not to blow her away.

I continued to stare in slightly-open-mouthed wonder at this dazzling creature until I was startled out by the call of my name.

"Edward?" I heard a voice say, possibly my mothers. It was a distant call, like I was on a different planet. "Say hello to Renee."

The question seemed so trivial. Why did anyone else matter but this exquisite goddess before me? The divine girl lifted her eyes from her gaze on the floor and saw my slightly-open-mouthed stare. She seemed startled, but then broke into a glorious blush and returned her gaze to the linoleum.

"Edward, say hello to Renee." The request seemed clearer now and I tore my eyes away from the angel a few feet away from me and looked up at my mother. She and Renee both had laughter in their eyes, aware of my infatuation with the girl beside me.

"This is my friend Renee Swan, Edward," Esme said to me. "Renee, this is my son Edward." Renee looked down at me and smiled.

"Charmed," she said, holding out her hand. I grasped her warm and callused hand in mine and shook it firmly, just like Carlisle taught me.

"Such manners- Oh! And were are mine," Renee chattered, her smile widening and the same amusement returning to her eyes.

"Edward, this is my daughter Bella."

Bella smiled shyly and held out her dainty hand to me, mimicking her mother. Before I knew it, instead of the gentle handshake that I had been planning, I had lifted her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said, my eyes captured again by her round crimson cheeks. 


	2. My Carnival CLown

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice shrieked as Carlisle chased her in circles around the inflatable bouncy castle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!! Daddy's gunna eat me!!!" she squealed, running into Esme's out stretched arms.

"No he's not Alice deary," Esme said in a tender voice, cuddling the tiny 5 year old. "I AM!"

Alice screamed and jumped out of her mother's arms, now being chased by Esme as Carlisle watched, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

They were at the Washington State Fair, enjoying the rarity of a sunny day.

Esme was now sitting on the ground with Alice on her lap, both of them with wide grins plastered on their faces. Alice's eyes widened as she stared at a face-painted girl walking by.

"Mommy?" she breathed.

"Yes Alice?" Esme replied, already knowing what Alice was going to ask next.

"Can I get my face painted?" Alice asked hopefully, looking up at her mother with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course honey," Esme said with a smile that wrinkled the corners of her eyes. That smile was Alice's favorite.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and down in Esme's lap.

Alice leapt from her seat on her mom and started hopping, waiting as Esme lugged herself from her seat on the ground and took a hold of Alice's hand. Alice removed her hand quickly from Esme's grasp and took Carlisle's, trying to crawl up his arm and onto his back. Carlisle pulled Alice up onto his shoulders, placing his pale hands on her knees to make sure she wouldn't fall over backwards.

"That way!" Alice exclaimed as she located the face painting tent from her new vantage point.

Carlisle and Esme beamed at their daughter's enthusiasm, following her directions and merging into the crowd. They were jostled and bumped by the multitude of people who had decided to attend the fair. Before long, Alice and her parents wriggled out of the cluster.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed, tugging lightly on Carlisle's hair. "We're here! We're here!!"

Esme chuckled as they entered the large tent, small children swarming out the exit flap at her and Carlisle's feet.

"I can take someone over here," a girl's voice called out from one of the small tables.

A young woman with curly, shoulder length bronze hair was sitting at the rickety card table, her emerald green eyes locked on Alice. She smiled, motioning for Alice to come sit on the lawn chair across from her.

Alice started to wriggle on her father's shoulders, so he plucked her off and set her down. As soon as her feet hit the trampled grass, she was off. A huge, silly grin plastered her face as she ran to the woman and crawled into the chair across from her.

"Hey!" the bronze-haired girl said.

"Hi face painter lady! My name's Alice," she said, more rapidly than necessary.

"Nice to meet you Alice," the woman said. "Mine's Demile."

Demile beamed at Alice and she grinned back. Then, a determined look overtook Alice's face.

"Well, Miss Demile, I am here to receice a face-paintaging. Do you think you can assist me?"

Demile's face became a mask of equal seriousness.

"Yes, Miss Alice, I think I can."

Demile pulled out a large 3-ring binder from under her chair. Each page of it was filled with different and colorful designs.

"Is there anything you like in there?" Demile asked, watching Alice's wide eyes scan each page, flipping them with her tiny hands.

"This one!" Alice declaired.

Her diminutive finger was placed on a glittery crecent moon design, three stars surrounding it and a patch of indigo for a background

"Were do you want it?"

Alice pointed at her right temple.

Demile dipped a small paintbrush in some pale yellow paint, adding a little glitter and beginning a masterpiece.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed, looking in the mirror and looking at her reflection. "It's so perfect, thank you!!!! Do you think I could do one?" she breathed in her high pitched voice.

She looked pleadingly up at Demile, crystal blue eyes gleaming with hope. Demile looked uncertainly up at Carlisle and Esme, both of which smiled and nodded incurgagingly.

"Sure Alice," Demile said, beaming down at the spastic pixie.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squeaked quietly, hopping out of her chair.

Demile stood and allowed her to sit in the painter's chair, watching as the tiny girl started to bounce in her new seat.

"Here comes someone new," Demile whispered to Alice, gesturing to the tent's opening flap. "THIS STATION IS OPEN" she bellowed at the newcomer.

Alice didn't hear her though, her eyes were locked on the boy standing in the entrance. He was about her age, maybe a bit older. He stood nervously at the threshold, clutching his mother's hand. Blonde curls fell to his brow, almost covering his eyes. His deep, deep, dark blue eyes, filled with apprehension. The boy seemed uncomfortable with so many people around.

His mother pulled him towards Demile's voice, and Alice began to internally hyperventilate.

_Here?!? _Alice thought. _HERE?!?!?!? WHERE __**I **__WILL HAVE TO PAINT __**HIS **__FACE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

She started to feel a little sea sick.

_He was getting closer._

Her tiny hands gripped the armrests tightly.

_And closer._

Alice's breathing accelerated and her heart started to pound.

_And closer._

She took a deep breath. His arrival at the booth was inevitable, so she might as well not have a cow.

_I have to be as strong as superman, _she thought. Her eyes widened in fear as the boy reached the table.

"Hey there!" Demile said, just as she had to Alice. "This little lady will be doing your face painting, is that alright?"

The boy's eyes drifted from Demile to Alice, and their eyes caught. He and Alice gulped simultaneously, Alice letting out a giggle and the boy giving her a shy smile.

"That'll be fine," his mother said, motioning for him to have a seat in the chair opposite Alice.

Alice slid to one side of her chair and leaned over, trying to grab the big binder that Demile had shown her. Demile squatted down and handed Alice the book, which she passed to the boy.

"Look in there for something you like," Alice said. "My name's Alice, by the way."

"Jasper," he said.

_Jasper, _she thought.

"Can you do this one?"

Jasper was pointing at a version of Alice's painting, except with a crystal blue background. Instead of a moon, there was a sun, surrounded by three small clouds.

"Of course," she said, not needing him to tell he were he wanted it.

She took that same small paintbrush, dipped it in some orangish-yellow, and started to paint on his left temple.


End file.
